malexfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 30 - The Clockwork Starling
Tristan Lorche (PC of Clayton), a High Elven wizard of a relatively young house, is approached by Timo, a young half-elf labourer in one of the lower guardhouses of Elysium. He shares that he has some information for the curious member of the Directorate, and, pressed for information, reveals that scouts sent word ahead to the city that they were escorting a half-orc woman, a large, beastly man, a half-elf and who appears to be an elven Magistrate, along with a large box, after they washed up on shore and were attacked by the island's magical defences. Tristan explains that he will confirm the information before rewarding the half-elf child, and proceeds to reach out to a contact in the information bureau, Sumnes. The two compare notes, Tristan being particularly interested in recent developments on the Mainland, and after revealing what he has learned of the arrival of who he believes to be Phryne Fisher and her companions, learns a little more about them. The next afternoon Timo, and then the office of Sumnes, alert Tristan of their arrival. He tracks them as half-orc fighter Phryne and her companions, half-elf druid Percival Brightwood and firbolg Satorus visit the houses of Tiawyn and Auvraeheal, eventually ending up in the stables of the Auvraeheal manor, where they are met by half-elf paladin Arindrake Brilthor, who arrived with his half-brother Haeven through the Golden Port. Tristan approaches the group with a proposal, but they are initially hostile to the point that their fighting him off ends up in the streets, where it alerts the city guard. After exchanging some spells, and after Phryne destroys a statue with a trident to attempt to intimidate him, Arindrake uses a spell of command to pull Tristan back into the stables. Submitting to a magical zone of truth, he explains who he is and his motives, that he simply wishes to position himself on the winning side of a shakeup in the Directorate and Elysium's rulers, and he believes the enterprising, capable group can help him do so. Guards arrive, despite Satorus, disguised as an elf, attempting to persuade them away, but upon seeing Tristan they simply ask if everything's okay, and if he would like a guard compliment outside of the stables to allow him to work. After much questioning, the group allows that they'll work with Tristan on a probationary basis, especially since he is willing to approach the elven senate for them, having been given Lady Aevera's family crest. He also agrees to get them papers, and help them free Kein Openmeier. He and Arindrake examine the manor house where Kein is being kept before the companions turn in for the night, deciding to stay in the stables. Satorus takes the time to do some potion making work, while Tristan returns home, only to be approached by Timo, once again. Timo admits that he was approached by a half-elf who called himself Thicket, who seems to be gathering young half-elves for information. Tristan presses Timo to work as a double agent, providing Thicket with information while then providing Tristan with information about Thicket and his work, without revealing the connection. The next day, papers in hand, appointment to appear before the senate made, Tristan rejoins the others to proceed to the house of Lady Arua of House Cyrendathem, the "host" of Kein Oppenmeier. Tristan knows that House Cyrendathem has been granted the honour of hosting the gnomish inventor Kein Oppenmeier, or so they would like Elysium to believe. In reality they are holding the gnome prisoner, having seized his folio, the bulk of his schematics and designs. Arua of House Cyrendathem has converted a storehouse on her property into a workshop for Kein where he toils away on frivolous mechanical inventions to amuse the elves of Elysium. While they know he is a weaponsmith, he refuses to create weapons for them and they are unable to replicate his works. Due to the influx of Elven visitors, and the current Lunar Festival in the city, the grounds of Lady Arua are swamped with elves there to see the gnome, the only one to ever visit Elysium. Lady Arua introduces herself to Satorus and Phryne, welcoming them in to the gnome's workshop. Kein’s workshop is built beneath a spacious, airy glass dome with a large canvas artificial roof to diffuse the light. While there are a number of workbenches covered in clockwork mechanisms and half-baked inventions, the most crowded section is in the centre, where he has built a small home and workspace around a furnace and ore refinery of his own design. He is toiling away, making clockwork toys for the elves who are unused to the novelty. Percival approaches and requests a starling, and the gnome glumly creates one. As they prepare to leave, Kein stops Percival and says, "That starling sings at dusk." ACTIVE QUESTS -Phryne is allowed to request a boon from the worshippers of Excelsion -Secure the release of Kein Oppenmeier -Haeven has informally promised to bring Master Gazek's information to Elysium, offered his half-elf network, been offered employment with the Combine -Gain an audience with the Elven Senate of Elysium to present what they know of the goblin activity (perhaps using Lady Aevara of Victor's amulet) -Investigate the encroaching dark forces from the East for the forest spirit (party thinks that the magical and destructive properties of tealstone, these goblin factories and Gazek from Gobelton have something to do with it)